The core supported 25 NHLBI principle investigators (PIs) from 9 of 10 NHLBI DIRs Branches and Centers (BCs), as well as 16 investigators from other institutes and centers of NIH since October 2016. The core has run more than 100 Hiseq sequencing flow cells and generated more than 100 Tb sequencing data. The sequencing applications include RNAseq, Chip-seq, Whole exome sequencing and targeted sequencing. The core also supported the new single cell sequencing technologies using the 10X Chromium system and home-made Drop-seq apparatus. The core supported 18 publications during the first 10 months of the fiscal year 2017, including some high profile journals such as Nature Genetics, Nature Immunology, Cell Stem Cell, Development and Molecular Cell. In addition to providing sequencing services, we involved in investigational research projects. One of the projects is to develop a new immunoglobulin repertoire (IgH and IgL) sequencing procedure at single cell level. The project is ongoing and is estimated to be complete in next fiscal year.